Insecticidal compositions, including pesticides, are typically formulated to kill, harm, repel or mitigate one or more species of insect. Insecticides work in different ways. Some insecticides disrupt the nervous system, whereas others may damage their exoskeletons, repel them or control them by some other means. Because of these factors, each insecticide can pose a different level of risk to non-target insects, people, pets and the environment. In addition, the materials used to generate these compositions can present their own handling issues both before, during and after reaction.
Because of the complexity of such insecticidal compositions and the chemicals and reactions associated with their production, there is a constant challenge to generate insecticidal compositions in a safe and effective manner.